


The half-life of love is forever

by Salander7



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Book loving lesbian, Challenge Response, F/F, Fluff, Seattle, Soulmates, bookshop au, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salander7/pseuds/Salander7
Summary: Bookshop AU - Prompt for Juliantina FF ChallengeFluffy one-shot of our favorite ladies. New to rainy Seattle, Juliana finds herself in a small bookshop with her favorite things: books and a well-read woman.Title from "This is How You Lose Her" by Junot Diaz.
Relationships: Juliantina - Relationship, Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	The half-life of love is forever

**Author's Note:**

> Finally completed this -one-shot based on the prompt challenge from @Maca_Reynolds for Juliantina FF Challenge week. Hope you all enjoy it and are staying safe.

“Juliana, are these boxes seriously _all_ filled with books?” Lupe’s face contorted after opening the third moving box full of books. 

Juliana turned to meet her mother’s glare before returning to unpacking her things in her new apartment. “Ma, just leave them. I’ll take care of those later.” 

It was easier to say this than the truth behind her thoughts: please don’t try to organize them because it will be all wrong. Leave me to curate my collection one by one, to spend hours carefully organizing them on my shelves as the prized possessions they are. 

She couldn’t say any of this, of course, because she knew it would only be met with a significant eye roll and a lecture about how she needed to get out and meet people, and not spend all her time living in make-believe instead of dealing with reality. 

But it was impossible to explain to her mom - to most people - that she was happiest in those worlds. In all the thoughts and words of others, on every topic imaginable, whether it was being brought on fantastical adventures or forced to face harsh truths in well-crafted non-fiction. 

Because, although Juliana was excited for her newest adventure in Seattle, she had struggled in the past to make friends. To find people that she felt understood her or didn’t judge her. So she stopped trying. She buried herself even more in the lives and flaws of complex characters, instead. 

One drizzly evening after her mom left and the chaos of unpacking abated, she found herself homesick and, if she was honest with herself, a bit lonely. Moving on near auto-pilot, she threw on her sneakers and coat and headed out the door in search of her favorite source of comfort: books. She had read various blogs about the bookstores across Seattle. The Half-Priced Books warehouses, the university campus stores. But her favorites had always been the small, locally-owned shops that came with their own personal touches and curated selections.

And that’s precisely how she ended up at ‘Fortuneteller’s Bookstore,’ a small shop off a main street in Capitol Hill, clambering through the slightly stuck front door. With a light jangling of a chime that sat atop the entrance, she entered into the two-floor shop. It was warm and overflowing with books -- some stacked haphazardly in piles with the rest in neat, tight rows of shelves layered around the store, complete with hand-written signs demarcating the distinct genre sections. 

It took no time at all for Juliana to feel the familiar warmth spread through her, beyond just that from the clanking radiator. It was the feeling of comfort she found in being surrounded by new places to escape to and new things to learn, all within arms reach. 

She walked tentatively into the quiet store, subconsciously noting the empty check-out desk and faint sounds of rustling towards the back end of the shop. Juliana basked in the silence and took in the smell of paper and the unknown familiar scents that contributed to the almost analgesic sensation that washed over her. She continued further into the rows of books, scanning the shelves slowly and without agenda. 

From her place on the second floor, Valentina heard the small chime above the door ring out in the quiet space. She noted the young woman walk in and survey the shop, and promptly turned back to her task of organizing the history books she was cataloging. As she worked, she could hear the soft creak of the worn floorboards below as the new patron made her way through the store. 

After a few minutes, she finished shelving the stack of books and headed down to the main floor with some new travel guides she needed to put in their rightful spot. Valentina noted her guests location as she descended the stairs, catching only the briefest glimpse of her face and long, dark hair. 

Valentina continued to the back corner where she proceeded with her duties, occasionally glancing to her left to track her silent customer. By the second glance, the young woman was in profile with her face tilted down, presumably reading the back cover of a new arrival she was holding.

Valentina - with her hand in mid-action of shelving a book - paused involuntarily at the view. She raked her eyes over the other woman’s jawline and silkiness of the hair that fell across her downturned face. A moment passed and she realized she was staring, and forced herself to turn back to the task at hand. 

Juliana remained oblivious to the presence of anyone else near her. She was, as she often became in this setting, sucked into the world of words and limitless options to keep her mind occupied. She continued to browse the ‘New Arrivals’ section, fully enjoying the staff recommendation notes - her favorite part about the smaller bookshops. 

Juliana thought about how it wasn’t always clear what drew her to certain books, but that these personal touches definitely seemed to sway her. She enjoyed knowing how the story affected someone or their take on what was really at the heart of it all. 

She paused on one review from a ‘Valentina’ that described one particular novel as ‘a story that recognizes the loneliness in you,’ and picked up the book it referred to. 

A nearby noise caught Julaiana’s attention when she was midway through the synopsis. She looked over to her right and caught sight of a young woman with long hair pulled into a high ponytail and a pair of large, thin-framed glasses on her face shuffling through a large stack of books on a cart. Juliana glanced down to the woman’s loose-fitting band t-shirt and caught sight of the nametag pinned atop her chest.

“I like your recommendation,” Juliana said, startling the woman by the book cart.

Valentina looked up immediately, meeting the almond-shaped brown eyes of her previously silent customer. Juliana read the surprise and confusion on the other woman’s face and smiled. 

She pointed to the small card with the loopy hand-writing by the book she was previously evaluating. “Valentina, right?” Juliana then pointed at the other woman’s nametag before continuing. “It sounds interesting; I think I’ll give it a shot,” Juliana said, holding up the book.

Understanding dawned on Valentina’s face and she smiled back. “Oh - yeah - great! It’s uh.. It’s definitely something different. It stuck with me, though.”

Juliana gave a nod and a closed lip smile before turning back to the shelves. Valentina gnawed on her bottom lip before speaking again. 

“Are you looking for something in particular?” Valentina asked.

“Not really. Just some new stories I can get lost in...” Juliana replied. Valentina nodded appreciatively. “Would you like some more recommendations then?”

Juliana smiled again. “Sure! I always love hearing about what resonated with other people.”

Valentina smiled back and proceeded to walk over to a different section of the fiction rows before picking up a medium sized book with a bright cover. “Well, this is one of my favorites. It has great main and tangential character development, suspense, betrayal - you name it,” she said as she held out the book to Juliana. Juliana accepted the book and looked down to review it briefly.

“Thanks - that sounds perfect,” she said, still reading the summary. “Oh yeah, I know this author - she’s great. I enjoy the romantic pairings she creates, they’re a refreshing change from mainstream love stories,” Juliana added.

Valentina’s eyes gleamed a little brighter at this. “I know - me too! This one’s no different… it’s really hard to find authors that write women-loving-women relationships as well as she does.” She held Juliana’s gaze as she spoke, but glanced down as she finished, suddenly self-conscious. 

Juliana smirked and hummed a soft “mmhm” in reply. Valentina cleared her throat before speaking. “Well, let me know if you need anything else. I can help you whenever you’re ready to check out,” she added with a smile before heading back to her cart of unshelved books. 

Juliana’s eyes followed her as she did, consciously registering the lingering scent of what she imagined was Valentina’s shampoo after she sped off. It settled in her lungs and, for whatever reason, only added to the upward trajectory of her mood.

After a bit more browsing, Juliana made her way over to the desk to pay for her books. She smiled when she saw Valentina sitting there with her feet kicked up, quietly reading Rupi Kaur’s ‘Milk and Honey.’ Juliana watched her for a second before interrupting.

“Hey - I think I’m all set,” Juliana said softly, startling Valentina slightly as she was snapped from her reading. Valentina dropped her legs back to the floor and smiled in return. “Great. Did you find everything you were looking for?”

Juliana snorted softly. “I don’t think I’ll ever find everything I’m looking for. But I _am_ really excited about these recommendations from you.”

“Well, you’ll definitely have to let me know what you think after you’ve read them,” Valentina suggested as she continued to scan the purchases, meeting Juliana’s eyes only briefly.

Juliana quietly evaluated the woman in front of her once again before speaking, taking in her long fingers making quick work of the cash register in front of her; the softness of her skin and the full shape of her lips. “Be careful what you wish for; I tend to take up residence in bookstores when I move somewhere new,” she finally replied.

Valentina smirked up at her and she slid the books back across the counter. “I wouldn’t mind the company.” Juliana blushed. “New to the city?” Valentina continued. Juliana nodded.

“Where are you coming from?” 

“Most recently? Mexico. But I’ve lived all over the southern US before that.”

“Wow… and what brings you up here?” Valentina was genuinely intrigued by this apparent nomad, so different from herself who was basically raised in this bookshop.

“Grad school. Started a couple weeks ago,” Juliana answered. “What about you, are you from here originally?”

The light in Valentina’s eyes dimmed slightly. “Yeah,” Valentina said with a barely suppressed sigh. “My family owns the shop. It’s been in the area for almost 50 years.”

“Wow!” Juliana responded. “That’s really cool. It must be nice to have such long-standing roots in one place.”

Valentina shrugged. “Eh. I guess… I was planning to go away to school, but… life got in the way.” They were both quiet for a moment and right before Juliana started to speak to bid her farewell, Valentina spoke up again. “Turns out drowning yourself in alcohol to escape crippling loneliness and parental abandonment is not very conducive to academic success.”

Juliana was stunned at the honest admission, but noted both the sadness and ease with which Valentina dismissed it, as if this was a completely natural part of conversation with strangers. When she regained her bearings, Juliana replied simply, “And here you are living, despite it all.”

Valentina snapped her eyes to Juliana’s again with something akin to an open flame springing to life behind them. She searched Juliana’s eyes before speaking, as if they were trying to place this person that they seemed to recognize, as if they were saying _‘I know you. How do I know you? How do_ you _know_ me _?’_

“That’s one of my favorites of hers,” Valentina said, glancing quickly to the book on her chair.

Juliana smiled. “Yeah. Mine too.” She let her eyes linger a moment longer. “See you around, Valentina.” 

Juliana collected her books and turned to make her way to the front door.

“Wait!” Juliana turned at Valentina’s outburst, dark eyebrows raised in confusion. 

Valentina swallowed, surprised at her own actions. “I uh - I didn’t get your name.”  
  
Juliana smiled. “Juliana.”

Valentina bit the inside of her lip and nodded. “It was nice to meet you, Juliana. I hope I see you again soon.”

“Likewise. Goodnight, Val,” Juliana said casually as she headed out the door, completely missing Valentina’s red-blushed face as she did.

\---------------------

Juliana was back a week later. She had torn through the books she purchased and was eager to talk about them with the blue-eyed shop owner. 

She walked into the bookshop to the familiar sound of the chime on the door, two cups of fresh coffee in hand. Juliana looked around - first to the desk, and then the stairs to the second floor - finding no sign of Valentina. She walked further into the store and caught sight of the tall woman rearranging items on a high shelf. She watched her quietly for a moment, taking in the exposed skin as Valentina’s shirt rode up in her efforts. Juliana scanned the length of Valentina, appreciating her lithe figure and the long hair that was down and free this evening. 

She walked closer to Valentina and said out loud what was repeating in her mind for the last minute. “ _She is so striking she makes my body forget it has knees._ ”

Valentina jumped slightly at the unexpected voice. She turned and locked eyes with Juliana and knew her hammering heart was not solely due to the surprise. A bit breathless, Valentina asked, “Do you always sneak up on people reciting lines of poetry?”

Juliana smiled. “Nope. Just when I’m feeling inspired.”

“Oh - is that it? I inspire you?”

Juliantina kept her eyes locked on Valentina’s. “It appears that way,” she said after a moment’s pause. 

“I read those books you recommended. I thought maybe I could bribe you with coffee to talk with me about them,” Juliana continued and extended one of the coffees to Valentina. 

Valentina took the cup and smiled. “You don’t ever have to bribe me to talk about books. But, thank you.” She tipped the cup upwards in gratitude and then took a sip. “Mmm this is perfect.” 

Juliana smiled. “I took a chance that you were a coffee drinker. In this city, and all.”

Valentina smiled again. “Yeah, typically a safe bet around here. I can’t drink a lot of it though or I get all jittery.” Juliana laughed at the other woman’s dramatic motions. “So - what’d you think of the books?” Valentina asked.

“They were great! I really enjoyed the one with the ghosts. It was the perfect blend of scary and sexy. Do you have anything else you’d recommend? You’re two for two so far,” Juliana asked.

Valentina thought for a moment. “Well, there is this one book. It’s a little ‘out there,’ but I thought it was really interesting and... thought provoking...”

“Ok! Let’s see it,” Juliana said. Valentina put both of their coffees down on the desk and grabbed Juliana’s hand. “Come with me,” she said as she pulled Juliana towards the stairs.

Juliana glanced at their intertwined hands; the touch that felt simultaneously familiar and exhilaratingly new. Her next thought was simply that she’d follow Valentina anywhere. 

And so she followed diligently as they traversed the stairs to the top floor. They walked to a back row of books before Valentina dropped Juliana’s hand to search the shelves for a particular book. Juliana missed the touch the instant it was gone. 

“Aha - here it is,” Valentina said, grabbing for a smaller black-covered book with yellowing pages. She handed it to Juliana who scanned the cover before looking back up to Valentina with a mild look of confusion on her face. 

Valentina smiled and held up her hands. “I know - I know what it sounds like. But hasn’t anyone ever told you not to judge a book by its cover?” 

Juliana smirked. “Ok, ok… I’m open. What’s so great about this book on… reincarnation?”

Valentina sat down on an old leather trunk that completed the attic aesthetic of the upper floor of the shop. Juliana followed suit and sat next to her awaiting her response. “Well, the truth is that I read it shortly after my dad died a couple years ago and something about it… comforted me. These ideas of how we can still be present after we die, for the ones we love. How maybe pieces of us, or our ‘souls,’ come back in some way. And how maybe we continue to find each other in this life or the next…”

Juliana listened intently, loving the intensity with which Valentina talked about this book. She didn’t even realize her hand slid onto Valentina’s knee at some point during her talk. 

When Valentina finished, she met Juliana’s eyes again, almost bashful, and shook her head. “Forget it, it’s stupid. You don’t have to read it,” she said, reaching across Juliana to grab the book.

Juliana retracted her hand that was holding the book, keeping out of Valentina’s reach. “No - it’s not stupid. And you can’t have it back,” Juliana said with a soft smile, relishing in the fact that Valentina’s entire body was now fully leaning into hers.. 

Valentina made no effort to pull back. Juliana continued, “It sounds really interesting actually.” Juliana swallowed, taking in the proximity of the woman in front of her. “I- I like what you said… about finding the people we love, over and over again.” 

Valentina’s heart was beating against her chest so forcefully, she was sure Juliana must have heard it at this distance. She scanned Juliana’s eyes that were mere inches from her own, struggling to place the feeling that she knew this relative stranger, that she recognized something in her that her conscious memory couldn’t recall.

And so she leaped.

“Maybe…” Valentina licked her lips and continued, “maybe we knew each other in a past life. Maybe you were my Prince Charming.” Her eyes dropped to Juliana’s lips briefly, before returning upwards.

Juliana arched her eyebrows. “Prince, huh?” she said with a small smirk. “What if I was your grandma, huh? Or your dog?” 

Valentina laughed, loudly and with a beaming smile. Juliana couldn’t help but reflect the same smile back as she watched the unsuppressed joy erupting in front of her. “But seriously - do you often tell customers that you knew them in a past life?” Juliana said when the laughter died down.

Valentina tilted her head slightly. “No. Only when I’m feeling inspired,” she said with a smirk of her own.

Barely a second later, Juliana closed the distance between them in one smooth motion, bringing her lips to Valentina’s. The kiss was soft, laced with passion and something else less defined - something that, as she wrapped her hand around Valentina’s waist and pulled their bodies closer, she could only identify as ‘relief.’ And as Valentina clung to her, deepening their embrace and their kiss, she could only hear her heart whispering: “Finally. Finally, I found you.”


End file.
